Dragon Ball: Bloodfeud
''Dragon Ball: Bloodfeud ''is a fanfiction series. It follows the events in the life of Snow, King Cold's illegitimate son, and his own travels and journeys, as well as a look into the rivalry between Cooler and Frieza. Cooler Saga Birth of a New Hero The saga opens on the frozen planet Coldest, home of King Cold and his two sons, Cooler and Frieza. A new member of the great family has been born. Cooler watches on, angry, while Frieza sees potential. King Cold emerges, holding the first form of Snow. Cooler complains that the new infant is useless, as there is no more room in the Galaxy for him to rule. King Cold claims that there is more than one Galaxy, and proclaims that Snow will be the greatest member of their race. Frieza offers to train him, but King Cold delegates it to Cooler, who is furious. Cooler reluctantly begins teaching the newborn, but finds his patience severly tried, as Snow has no wish to fight just yet, preferring to play. Finally, after a particularly grueling session, Cooler lost his temper and kicked Snow, who recovered quickly, and fired a Ice Beam at Cooler, nearly killing him. Now assured that Snow is as powerful as King Cold claims, Cooler decides to finally start training Snow for real. First Mission Several years of training have made Snow quite powerful, and Cooler believes he is ready for his first mission. Cooler combs the galaxy for unconquered planets, and finally finds one on the outskirts of the Cooler Sector, Planet Ikari. He sends Snow to wipe it's inhabitants off the face of their Earth. As Snow's ship lands, he briefly confesses to one of his aides that he has little interest in the barbaric lifestyle of his people, and then kills the aide to keep his thoughts silent. On the planet, the Ikarians have seen Snow land, and have prepared a small army to face him. Snow stands on a crest, looks down at the army, then launches a large barrage of energy. The Ikarians scatter, as the energy sears through their ranks and kills many of their number. Once they have been suffeciently thinned, Snow attacks, killing several more, and destroying one of their tanks. Desperate, the Ikari Council sends in one of thier best fighters, Sema, who challanges Snow. Snow attacks him, wounding him heavily before Sema uses his ace in the hole, the Black Hole Blast, capable of destroying the galaxy. Snow launches several more energy blasts as Sema charges it, but the Black Hole Blast just absorbs them. Snow them lunges, and Sema easily kicks him aside. Up in orbit, in his spaceship, Cooler observes this, and wonders if Snow is powerful enough to defeat Sema. His old doubts return. Back down on Earth, Snow decides to power up to his second form, greatly increasing his power. A shocked Sema throws the incomplete Black Hole Blast, but Snow simply absorbs it. Terrified, Sema tries his earlier tactics, but a simple energy blast from Snow sends him to the ground. Cooler eagerly watches as Snow evolves, and absorbs the Blast. He eagerly predicts that Snow will become more powerful than even thier father, which a aide/spy hears and decides to report. Sema pleads for mercy, but Snow, after apologizing, blasts him to smithereens. Snow then proceeds to destroy the entire planet, showing no mercy. Meanwhile, the aide/spy reports Cooler's words to King Cold, who grows worried about his son's rising power. Meanwhile, Cooler learns of the 4th transformation. The Fourth Transformation Cooler, while inspecting the husk of Planet Ikari, encounters a strange mystic, who claims he is destined to reach the Fourth Transformation. Intrigued, Cooler orders the mystic captured. Meanwhile, Snow returns home, where Frieza, jealous of his power, enters his second form and challenges Snow to a sparring match. King Cold watches, wondering which one of his sons is strongest. Cooler interrogates the mystic, who gives little details, but only claims that he must keep powering up beyond the third transformation. Frieza holds the early advantage in the spar, but Snow quickly shows his true powers, by breaking up the ground with energy blasts, and then outflying Frieza in the air. Snow delivers a crushing final blow, that sends his brother to the floor. Cooler enters his private training room, then begins powering up, quickly entering the third form. As he continues to push his power, cracks appear on the ship... King Cold debates whether or not to banish his youngest son, as with the way he is progressing, he will soon surpass his father. The ship begins to break apart, as Cooler shows the early stages of transformation. Angrily, he pushes it further, knowing it is close at hand. Snow is called before his father, who puts a power dampener on him, and warns him not to train for seven years. Snow reluctantly complies. Finally, Cooler achieves the fourth transformation, but the effort destroys his ship. Now deprived of oxygen, Cooler passes out and falls toward the mysterious planet below... Rescue Cooler?! With Cooler having been off the grid for several weeks, King Cold decides to send Snow to find him. Snow uses several contacts in the Planet Trade Organization to find out his ship was last over the Planet Namek. Touching down, Snow sees a long line of destruction from Cooler's landing point. Deciding that his brother must have transformed, Snow follows the carnage, hoping to put a stop to this. Meanwhile, Frieza has arrived on the planet as well, looking for Cooler. He has heard the rumors of Cooler's fourth form, and wishes to prove if they are true. Cooler demolishes another village, laughing that they were defeated so easily. His scouter quickly picks up both Snow and Frieza's coming, and is disappointed that Snow's power seems to have lowered substantially. Frieza, on the other hand, seems to be about to transform for the third time. Snow interrogates several surviving Namekians, getting a good idea of Cooler's looks and power. Desperate to stop him before he destorys the planet, Snow hurries on, and powers up. Frieza encounters Cooler, who brutally attacks him. Frieza soon progresses into his final form, but Cooler proves to be still stronger, bashing his brother against the walls of the small canyon they are fighting in. Snow, however, has just arrived. Seeing his own brothers tearing each other apart, the invisible string that held him to his family broke. Powering up, he lands down, telling them to stop. A Fight with Cooler Cooler and Frieza do pause, but only to acknowledge their brother. Angry, Snow launches several Ice Blasts, which knock Frieza down, and wound Cooler. Cooler, angry at his brother, gives him one last chance to calm down. Snow refuses and tears off the power dampener. Charging up to his full strength, he leaps at Cooler. They collide violently, and Cooler gains the early advantage, gripping his brother's shoulders and slamming his knee into Snow's head. He then kicks his brother away. As he falls, Snow fires off several more Ice Blasts, which Cooler deflects. However, while preoccupied with this, Snow charges the Black Hole Blast, which he launches in desperation. Cooler barely grabs hold of the BHB, and struggles to contain it. Snow continues to pummel him with Ice Blasts, which weaken him. Finally, Cooler completely loses it, crushing the BHB with his bare hands and vicously punching Snow in the gut, then kicking him in the head. Snow is dazed, and Cooler uses this to his advantage to pummel his brother further. Frieza, however, has recovered, and launches his own attack on their brother. Cooler decides to even the playing field, and launches his Death Beam at Snow, who is knocked to the ground, nearly dead. Cooler then attacks Frieza, launching another Death Beam. Frieza barely manages to deflect it, then lashes out with his tail, suprising Cooler. On the ground, Snow begins to pull himself back up, desperatley raising his power, but knowing it won't be enough. Finally, he activates his third form! Snow's Third Form?! Cooler's In Trouble! Snow rises from the ground, in his epic third form, powering up to full power. Cooler is shocked when Snow attacks him from behind, sending both of them to the ground below. Cooler launches several punches, but Snow dodges them and kicks him in the head, sending him into the wall. Cooler, desperate, powers up to full might. The scales are now tilted slightly in Cooler's favor, but Snow isn't ready to quit just yet. Charging another Black Hole Blast, he takes advantage of his brother's weariness by firing multiple Ice Blasts at him. Frieza witnesses the power of the two combatants and realizes they hopelessly outclass him. He flees to his ship, hoping to report to King Cold. Snow launches the BHB, and Cooler is struck by it dead on, his extra armor and strength quickly ripped away and absorbed. Now weakened, Cooler is helpless as Snow strikes him over and over, but has one last ace in the hole: the Supernova! Launching a blast to distract his brother, Cooler quickly flies up and charges this attack! Snow quickly uses Ice Blasts to clear the smoke from the blast, but finds the Supernova headed toward him! Snow desperatley powers up to full strenghth, then flies up and catches it! Pushing with all his might, Snow manages to slowly edge it in Cooler's direction, who only laughs and launches energy blasts at him to slow him down. Snow decides to try to achieve the fourth form, and powers up. Soon, the ground beneath him begins to crack, and the Supernova becomes light in his hands! The transformation has worked! The End to the Conflict Cooler, scared out his mind, quickly tried to flee, but Snow sent a blast in his direction that struck him in the back. Toppling, Cooler screamed for mercy. Snow picked him up, then threw him as far as he could. Soaring into space, Cooler yelled out Snow's, his father's and Frieza's name before disappearing into the depths of space. Calming down, Snow slowly flew back to his spaceship, returning to his second form. The battle was over, but the war had just begun... Cooler was later found by the Big Gete Star. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Villains Category:Anti-Heroes